


Madame Sun

by mewningdew



Category: Mewgulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewningdew/pseuds/mewningdew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MewGulf Anniversary Gift Exchange





	Madame Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarr/gifts).



<https://www.deviantart.com/mewningdew/art/Madame-Sun-868037947>


End file.
